terraformingfandomcom-20200214-history
Predictions of Future Human Civilization
A Look In The Past We, humans, evolved from small stone-age settlements to modern metal & glass sky-scrappers. 4000 years ago, despite we had the same brain capacity, our behavior was not too different from animals. 500 years ago, we were still far away from what today modern civilization has. At that time, the Byzantine Empire was conquered by the Turks. If we travel in time and take to our days someone from 1500 to our days, that person will see demons running on the streets (instead of cars), stardust fallon on the Earth (instead of artificial illumination) and probably will have a heart attack when looking for the first time on a TV. But how far will our evolution go? From prophets (real and false) to scientists and dreamers, many of us tried to see the future of mankind. There are many models, some more and some less realistic. We don't know for sure how our future world will look like, but depending on how we will evolve, we will go to terraform new worlds faster, slower or never. Technologies Main Article: Future Technologies Mankind will soon develop amazing technologies, beyond our comprehension! See the page for more. Future Races Main Article: Future Races Humans had to adapt to various climate changes they found on the Earth. As a result, human varieties adapted to different climates, though defining a number of human races is flawed due to the gradualness of evolution (just like there are controversies of what constitutes a species or subspecies). Once humans will go to space and live there, new races will come. Some of them will appear in the most natural way, some will need external factors and some will be results of genetic engineering. Bloom Colonization Main Article: Bloom Colonization A lot of economical and political factors will influence the speed of space expansion for future human colonies. Future Mentality 500 years ago, except for a few scientists, people thought that everything moves around Earth. 500 years from now, people will think completely different from what we think now. They will look at our theories just as we look at what we knew 500 years ago. 500 years ago, Byzantium was falling under Turkish assault. If we take one of the warriors from that time and show him the world today, he will have a terrible shock. Just seeing a moving car, an airplane, a TV set or a coffee machine, will be a mind-blowing experience. And again, if one of us will travel to the year 2500, we will certainly have the same shock. In 1500, people were constrained by their fixed ideas. We might also be constrained by our own ideas and a person from 2500 will see us just as we see someone from 500 years ago. The same will happen if you compare someone from year 2500 with someone from 3000. Future Politics Main Article: Future Politics Today, we tend to think about only two politic systems: democracy and dictatorship. Will they be the basic politic systems of the future? Or, will there be many others? It is impossible to know what the future will be, but we can speculate. Future Theories Main Article: Future Theories Today, we follow some basic theories, just as people used to follow 500 or 1000 years ago. People will see everything with different eyes and in a new light as time will pass. It is possible that today theories will be considered laughably stupid, just as we consider ideas from 1000 years ago. Future Transportation Main Article: Future Transportation Today, we are dependent of our transportation grid. This includes roads, railways, airways and waterways. In future, when we will colonize new worlds, we will need new ways of transport. Future Energy Main Article: Future Energy As humans colonize new worlds, they will need new sources of energy. In a world where fossil fuel no longer exists, we will need to adapt to whatever we can find. Future Dangers Main Article: Protecting Future Worlds From Impacts Main Article: Maintaining a Terrafomed World Probably the greatest thread for a terraformed planet is an impact with an asteroid or a comet. We know what happened with the dinosaurs, so we know the risks. Also, there are many other known or unknown dangers. Future Wars Main Article: Future Wars. Most of sure, the space era will not be peaceful. At some point, conflicts will appear. Category:Predictions